Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 108
"Primo's Plan, Part 3" known as "The Revived Terror, Machine Emperor Wisel" in the Japanese version is the 108th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Summary Amidst the chaos in the city, Yusei and Primo duke it out. Primo says that the actions of Iliaster are their "God's Will". Primo who has combined with Terrible Omen, fights in the final evolutionary form of his Duel Runner. Elsewhere, Lester and Jakob are watching the duel. Lester is still fuming over Yusei receiving a stone tablet - he protests that they are the chosen ones, and Yusei doesn't even know what power the tablets possess. He laments that it's bad enough that Yusei knows that such power exists, but Jakob yells at him to be silent and watch the duel. The duel's outcome will determine if they need to be concerned or not. Against Primo, Yusei challenges him by Synchro Summoning "Junk Destroyer". Primo laughs and reminds him that his Meklord can abosrb any Synchro Monster that Yusei summons. Yusei decides to act now and get rid of Melord Emperor Wisel while he still has a chance. Yusei uses the effect of "Junk Destroyer" to destroy Primo's set card and "Meklord Emperor Wisel". Primo counters with "Divergence", which redirects the effect of "Junk Destroyer" from "Meklord Emperor Wisel" to "Wisel Carrier". Since the latter can't be destroyed by cards effects, only "Divergence" is destroyed. Yusei then attacks "Meklord Emperor Wisel" with his "Junk Destroyer", but Primo also calls this worthless as he then uses the effect of "Wisel Guard" to redirect the attack to it, destroying it. However Yusei reveals that "Junk Destroyer" can inflict Piercing Damage since "Needle Soldier" was used as a Synchro Material Monster for its Synchro Summon. This angers Primo greatly; he vows to make Yusei pay for doing that. Primo attempts to absorb "Junk Destroyer" with the effect of "Wisel", but Yusei counters with "Star Shift", which lets him replace "Junk Destroyer" with "Stardust Dragon". Another of his Traps ensures that his new Synchro Monster is safe for a turn while also hitting Primo for even more damage. However, Primo ups the ante by replacing "Wisel Carrier" with "Skiel Carrier 3", which he promptly upgrades to "Skiel Carrier 5". From Iliaster's headquarters, a stunned Lester checks his Deck; he furiously discovers that Primo stole some of his "Skiel" cards for his Duel. Yusei recognizes the new monsters as parts of the Meklord Emperor that Leo and Luna previously battled against - he muses that the Duel has become more difficult than ever now that Primo is using "Skiel's" parts to improve "Wisel". As Primo uses his powered-up "Wisel" to inflict damage to Yusei even through his defenses, the Meklord Emperor's power causes a massive blackout. Jack, Kaz and the others react with confusion; in the hospital, Akiza realizes that Yusei is fighting to save the city. As the only possible means of opposing the Meklord Emperor, Yusei attempts to perform an Accel Synchro Summon to summon a new card. However, Yusei fails at performing Clear Mind after Primo distracts him by reminding him of the Zero Reverse incident. After easily thwarting Yusei's last desperate attack, Primo has "Wisel" absorb "Stardust Dragon", boosting its ATK to 5000 as it prepares to attack Yusei... Featured Duels Yusei vs. Primo The Battle Royal mode is still in effect, so Primo starts off with "Meklord Emperor Wisel" ( 1/2500/0), its four parts, as well as 4 Speed Counters and two face-down cards. Turn 6: Yusei (Primo was Turn 5, but it was skipped due to Bruno leaving the battle and Yusei replacing him) Yusei's hand contains "Emerging Awakening", "Star Shift", "Quickdraw Synchron", "Needle Soldier", and "Bicular". Yusei draws "Quillbolt Hedgehog". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Primo's SPC: 4 → 5; Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1). Yusei then sends "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Quickdraw Synchron" ( 5/700/1400) in Attack Position. Since Yusei controls a Tuner monster, he Special Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" ( 2/800/800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yusei then Normal Summons "Needle Soldier" ( 1/100/100) in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and "Needle Soldier" with "Quickdraw Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Junk Destroyer" ( 8/2600/2500) in Attack Position. Since "Quillbolt Hedgehog" has been removed from the field, it is removed from play due to its last effect. Since "Needle Soldier" was used as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summon of "Junk Destroyer", the latter is granted the ability to inflict piercing damage. Since "Junk Destroyer" was Synchro Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Yusei to destroy "Meklord Emperor Wisel" and one of Primo's face-down cards (one card for every non-Tuner monster used for the Synchro Summon of "Junk Destroyer"), but Primo activates his face-down "Divergence" to redirect the effect of "Junk Destroyer" from "Meklord Emperor Wisel" to "Wisel Carrier" instead. Since "Wisel Carrier" cannot be destroyed by Yusei's card effects, only "Divergence" is destroyed. "Junk Destroyer" attacks "Meklord Emperor Wisel", but Primo uses the effect of "Wisel Guard" to redirect the attack to itself instead, destroying it. "Junk Destroyer" inflicts piercing damage to Primo (Primo 4000 → 2600). Yusei sets two cards. Turn 7: Primo Primo draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Primo's SPC: 5 → 6; Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2). Primo then Normal Summons "Wisel Guard 3" ( 3/0/2000) in Defense Position. He then activates the effect of "Meklord Emperor Wisel" to equip itself with "Junk Destroyer", but Yusei activates his face-down "Star Shift" to return "Junk Destroyer" to his Extra Deck and Special Summon "Stardust Dragon" ( 8/2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Since "Junk Destroyer" has been removed from the field, the effect of "Meklord Emperor Wisel" resolves without effect as it has lost its original target. Primo sets a card. Turn 8: Yusei Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Primo's SPC: 6 → 7; Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3). Yusei then Normal Summons "Bicular" ( 2/200/200) in Defense Position. He then activates his face-down "Emerging Awakening" to remove from play "Stardust Dragon" and inflict damage to Primo equal to the Level of "Stardust Dragon" times 100. "Stardust Dragon" is Level 8 (Primo 2600 → 1800). Yusei sets a card. Turn 9: Primo Primo draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Primo's SPC: 7 → 8; Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4). Primo then activates his face-down "Explosive Blast" to destroy "Wisel Carrier" ("Meklord Emperor Wisel": 2500 → 1700/0) and inflict 400 damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3600). Primo then Normal Summons "Skiel Carrier 3" ( 3/600/200) in Attack Position (Meklord Emperor Wisel": 1700 → 2300/0). He then Tributes "Skiel Carrier 3" ("Meklord Emperor Wisel": 2300 → 1700/0) in order to Special Summon "Skiel Carrier 5" ( 5/800/400) in Attack Position ("Meklord Emperor Wisel": 1700 → 2500/0). "Meklord Emperor Wisel" attacks and destroys "Bicular". Since "Meklord Emperor Wisel" destroyed a monster in battle, the second effect of "Skiel Carrier 5" activates, inflicting 300 damage to Yusei (Yusei 3600 → 3300). Yusei activates the effect of "Bicular" to Special Summon "Unicycular" ( 1/100/100) in Defense Position. Primo sets a card. Turn 10: Yusei Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Primo's SPC: 8 → 9; Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5). At the same time, the final effect of "Emerging Awakening" Special Summons "Stardust Dragon" from the Removed from Play Zone in Attack Position with its ATK increased by its Level times 100 ( 8/2500 → 3300/2000). Yusei then Normal Summons "Turbo Synchron" ( 1/100/500) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Unicycular" with "Turbo Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Formula Synchron" ( 2/200/1500) in Defense Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Formula Synchron" to draw a card. Yusei attempts to Accel Synchro by tuning "Stardust Dragon" with "Formula Synchron". However, Primo taunts Yusei about how his father Professor Fudo, who sought human evolution, had caused Zero Reverse. This breaks Yusei's "Clear Mind" requirement for performing an Accel Synchro Summon, causing it to fail. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Meklord Emperor Wisel", but Primo activates the first effect of "Skiel Carrier 5" to negate the attack. Turn 11: Primo Primo draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Primo's SPC: 9 → 10; Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6). Primo then activates the effect of "Meklord Emperor Wisel" to equip itself with "Stardust Dragon" and increase its ATK by the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" ("Meklord Emperor Wisel": 2500 → 5000/0). Continued next episode... Jack Atlas vs. Ghost Duel already in progress. Jack controls "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position and Ghost has 2500 Life Points. Jack's turn * "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks directly (Ghost 2500 → 0). Vizor vs. Ghost Duel already in progress. Vizor controls "Tech Genus Power Gladiator" ( 5/2300/1000) in Attack Position and Ghost has 1000 Life Points. Vizor's turn * "Tech Genus Power Gladiator" attacks directly (Ghost 1000 → 0). Trivia * All of the "Skiel" cards that Primo uses in this Duel were stolen from Lester. (He seemingly did this while Lester was next to him during episode 104-105.) Errors * The Comcast/Charter preview for the English dub of this episode says: "Yusei duels Placido, but Placido plans to absorb any monster Yusei summons to help him win.", incorrectly referring to Primo by his Japanese name (Placido). * In the dub, "Quillbolt: Hedgehog is shown as a LIGHT monster instead of EARTH. * In the English dub, when Primo used "Divergence" when Yusei activates "Junk Destroyer's effect", Primo mistakenly explained Divergence's effect as "attack". * In the English dub, the order in which the monsters Yusei was going to use to Synchro Summon do not match the order they appear in. The order they appeared in are "Needle Soldier", "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and "Quickdraw Synchron". Instead, Yusei says he tunes "Quickdraw Synchron", "Needle Soldier" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.